Devil Bird
by Acid Fish
Summary: After being framed for murder Falco must find out who is behind the murder, but will the truth be good or bad for the world to hear.  Sequel to Falco meets Sonic. Rated T for blood and incase of language
1. Chapter 1: Two birds, one suspect

**None of the characters in this are mine except for Fire Wing the crow. Sequel to: Falco meets Sonic.**

Chapter 6: Two birds, one suspect

All was peaceful in Sonics world, Eggman hadn't attacked for months and all was well, but suddenly an agonizing scream is heard through the thick fog the morning was brewing, Sonic rushed to the scene, Knuckles and the rest following behind, when they arrived at the spot the sight in front of them was sickening, a body that had been torn apart.

Knuckles walked up and said," What could have done this to a human?" Tails walked over and took a vial of blood, he said," I'm going to try and study this blood, whatever did this left some DNA in his blood." Sonic nodded and walked over, picking up the body he took it away to be buried.

Back at the hideout Sonic waited patiently for the study, Knuckles however wasn't that peaceful of a waiter and was punching a solid block of steel, trying to calm his nerves, he said," What happened tonight, if Eggman had anything to do with this I'll kill him!" Sonic shook his head in disapproval, he replied," No, Eggman may be evil but not once has he been able to sneak under the radar and actually kill someone, he wants to rule with worshipers remember, there not good to him if there dead."

Knuckles nodded in approval and continued punching the block when Tails finally left his lab, Knuckles turned around looking at him, Tails said," Um.. Hi Knuckles, I'm sure you guys want to find out who did it right?" Knuckles nodded impatiently and tapped his foot, Sonic said," So what did you find out?" Tails took a breath and said," Well from the DNA in the blood, I found to different organisms one was human….." Knuckles said," And the other?" Tails sighed and said," The other is of a bird." Sonic shook his head and said," No you aren't accusing him are you?"

Tails shrugged his shoulders and said," I can't really see anyone else doing it, the only bird we know of is Falco, and the DNA is similar to his, then again I think he is a breed of different birds, but that is besides the point." Knuckles punched the block and cracked it in half, he shouted," Oh please, you can't expect us to believe Falco killed anyone, he is a hero after all?" Tails shifted his gaze from Sonic to Knuckles, he said," Knuckles, he isn't the best guy he could be the killer, Sonic doesn't trust him one hundred percent, and so neither will I!"

Sonic looked at Tails and then at Knuckles he said," He is right Knuckles, I don't trust that guy, no matter what he has done to help." Knuckles shook his head, he said," Oh and I'm sure mister smart can explain how he got back here?" Tails looks at him and says," No I can't but what we have are facts, and that is what I stick by. Why don't I send you in there and you can talk to him." Knuckles smiles and says," There Is no need, Amy went in an hour ago and brought him here, I've told him to wait in the house until you were ready to see him."

Tails' face goes from normal to plain mad he says," You let Amy go and get him, what is wrong with you!" Knuckles shrugs and says," Actually she wanted to see him, and I figured he would want to see her so I told her to invite him, I didn't know you would frame him, but now that he is here you can talk to him about it."

Tails shakes his head in disbelief, but walks over to the door and enters the base, Falco and Amy are sitting together on the couch talking, and Tails walks over and sits down he looks at Falco. Falco looks over and says," Hello Tails keeping busy in your lab have you?" Tails nods but is still tense he says," Did you have anything to do with the attack earlier today."

Falco looks at him shocked from the comment and says," What in hells name would give you that idea?" Amy looks at him just as confused, Tails says," I found some blood samples and inside we're two different kinds, human and bird. From what I can tell this DNA is similar to yours."

Falco smiles and says," Tails common, they're has to be many different birds on this planet similar to mine?" Tails doesn't smile and says," None that can rip through human Falco!" Falco shakes his head and says," Yah well can you prove I did this so called attack, or are you falsely accusing me." Tails drops his head to think this over, he finally says," I guess you're right, but if I find evidence you must face the punishment agreed?" Falco smiles and says," I wouldn't have it any other way, but if I'm right you owe me a new battle suit." Tails nods his head and walks off, heading for the lab.

Amy looks at Falco and says," Did you really hurt someone Falco?" Falco turns to her and says," No, but I'm going to find out who is framing me, you can believe that." Amy smiles and the two lock in another passionate kiss together. Afterwards Falco stands up and heads out trying to figure this thing out.

Falco ran through the night sky, rumors had it a bird attacked between midnight and four O. clock, the time right now was eleven: forty-two. Falco was enjoying the breeze but would have enjoyed it more if there wasn't so much at stake. Falco ran up to an old inn, he was about to call it quits when he spots a shadow fly over him, he looks up and the shadowy figure glides by, instantly Falco charges after it, after fifteen minutes he loses track, he runs onwards until he hears a scream, he runs towards the noise and spots the alley.

As he enters the alley two figures are seen, one on top the other lying down in blood, the creature on top bashes open the skull and drinks some blood, when it spots Falco. The bird jumps up and says," _Who goes there?_" Falco runs towards him and pulls out his gun firing it.

Not suspecting this the other bird is caught off guard and thrown back, he quickly gets up and flies at Falco, Falco is blown back by the attack and hits a ladder above, he hits the ground but gains his ground, the bird charges again, but this time Falco uses his shield and knocks him back in an electric blast.

The other bird jumps up and dives at Falco, who flips out of the way shooting his gun, the other bird grabs Falco' hand and grips it tight, pulling down scraping his entire arm, blood runs down and his arm is snapped, Falco screams out in pain, but shoots the bird in the face sending him flying back. The bird flies up and dives at him, Falco uses his shield, the bird spin rapidly and crashes into it, a large explosion is created.

Falco flies back across the street and crashes into the building across, he falls to the ground and tries to get up, the other bird flies down and picks him up, he looks at Falco with his dark red eyes, with a creepy tone to his voice he says," _Don't forget the name of who beat you down like a rag doll, the name is Ember the Crow A.K.A.: Fire Wing, bye!" _ Then throws him down the last thing Falco sees is a claw slam down on him. The other bird flies off, Quite proud of himself and is gone.

Sonic is watching the news reports, and finds the bird attack. The reporter says," Hello viewers, Tom Harris here with a news update, another attack happened last night claiming another victim, how many more victims will fall before this culprit is stopped." Sonic shakes his head and says," Amy where is Falco right now!" Amy shrugs her shoulders and says," I don't know he left last night trying to discover who did this." Tails shook his head and said," I knew we should never have trusted that guy, or even give him a second chance."

A knock at the door startles everyone and Sonic says," Yah who is it?" The voice at the door says," It's me Knuckles and I found something you're going to want to see." Sonic took off and unlocked the door and sat back down, Knuckles opened the door and walked in, over his shoulders was Falco.

Knuckles placed him down on a bed; everyone walked over and looked at him. His face had a cut through it dripping blood; his arm was drenched in blood from three long gouges in his arm, and many cuts and bruises on his body. Amy was the first to say," What the hell happened to him?" Sonic nodded in curiosity too. Knuckles shook his head and said," I don't know I found him like this, this morning I've been waiting for Tails to give him something to heal him so he can talk."

Tails walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a vial, there were some more in there as well, he said," This is a concentrate of pure healing power, there are only six in my possession, give him this and he will be fine." Knuckles grabs the potion and gives it to Falco, in about ten minutes Falco opens his eyes and slowly gets up.

He says," Where am I?" Sonic looks at him and says," Your back at the hideout you look pretty banged up, what happened?" Falco looked around and said," There was this scream noise, I ran to find it and came across a dead body and this other bird." Sonic looked at him and said," Another bird, do you happen to remember his name?"

Falco looks down embarrassed and says," Yah I do, and it wasn't a guy." At that the three guy in the room burst out laughing, Tails says," It wasn't a guy, you lost to a girl!" Knuckles was dying behind him, he couldn't even let out a few words. Sonic finally calmed down and said," So what was HER name?" Falco looked at him and said," Um….. Ember, yah Ember the Crow A.K.A.: Fire Wing."

Knuckles immediately stopped laughing and said," Wait you mean you met thee Fire Wing?" Sonic said," Who is Fire Wing?" Knuckles looks at Sonic shaking his head and said," You honestly don't know who that is, one of the greatest fighter in the world."

Tails laughs and says," Yah but she is just a girl, I bet you could take her, you are the strongest person I know?" Knuckles nods his head and says," I thank you for the compliment but I wouldn't be caught dead fighting that person, man or woman." Tails stops laughing and says," but why would one of the best fighter go around killing people?"

Falco speaks up over them and says," I think I may know. She was wearing some jewelry maybe one of them is a hypnotizing stone or device." Tails cuts in and says," Or maybe she has gone completely insane." Sonic shrugs and says," Either way, we have to stop her before she continues killing." All of them say," Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2: Oh no, not again

Chapter 7: Oh no, not again

Ember flew above the city, looking above her unsuspecting prey. She flew around until finally stopping on the top of a building shaking them off from the soaking rain, she let her wings drop down and said," _Damn it, that stupid bird cost me a meal, who was that any way I've never seen him before until now? Maybe it's time to pay the doctor a visit, if anyone will know he will!_" Ember jumped off and flew towards Eggman's new base, ready for some answers.

Sonic looked at the clock, just waking up from his sleep; it read six: thirty. He rolled out of his bed landing with a THUD; he lifted himself up and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee to wake himself up. When he walked in he noticed a shadowy figure sitting at the couch, as he approached he noticed it was two, Sonic was gagging to himself when he saw Falco and Amy sleeping on the couch.

He walked back to the kitchen and poured a glass, he was about to drink when Knuckles walked up and took it saying," Thanks Sonic your too kind!" Sonic glares at him, but pours another glass, he sits down near Knuckles and says," Knuckles, what is the plan, we have to take this lady down, but we don't even know where to look for her!"

Knuckles sipped on the coffee, that now had a few ice cubes in it slowly melting, he said," Sonic don't worry about it, in a couple of hours we patrol the area and scout for this crazy chick, then we decide what to do." Sonic looked into his coffee, trying to find answers in its swirling colors, he sipped the coffee and replied," I don't know Knuckles, winging it doesn't really sound like a good plan to me." Knuckles shrugged, not wanting to ruin this perfect moment with work matters.

Tails walks into the room and stumbles over to the coffee, his eyes were black from not sleeping, Knuckles says," Long night I see, working on something?" Tails grabbed a box of Fruity Hoops and poured a bowl to eat, he sat down with the others.

With a loud yawn he says," Yah pretty much, I was working on some new items that you, Falco and Sonic asked for, I was able to finish them and get some sleep, Knuckles you asked for these titanium gloves similar to yours, Sonic asked for a communicator, that is small enough so no one can detect it. And Falco asked for an arm gauntlet that stored some weaponry and a grappling hook."

Tails presents the three items and gives Sonic the communicator, and gave Knuckles the gloves. He put the gauntlet away seeing that Falco wasn't awake yet, Tails started eating his food, when a knock on the door stops them. Sonic gets up and walks over to the door, he inputs the code and opens the door; Shadow is standing at the door pissed off.

Shadow barges in and says," Some bird flew by me and knocked me down, the bird was too fast and got away, and who is this bird!" Sonic looks at Falco and then back at Shadow, he was not at all happy. Sonic finally said," It was this girl bird named Ember I think." Shadow pointed at Falco and said," You bird, have you met this lady, or am I wasting my time here!"

Falco woke up from the shouting and muttered," What, what is it?" Shadow barges up to him and says," Who is this girl bird!" Falco looks at him, more awake now and says," The girl bird you refer to, is Ember A.K.A. Fire Wing, she is a black crow and I got my ass whooped trying to fight her, anything else?"

Shadow looks at him ashamed, he says," you what! You were beat by some bird, none the less a girl bird! How can you call yourself a man!" Shadow punches the wall and cracks it, Falco backs up and says," It's not my fault; she is one of the best fighter in the world!"

Shadow turns towards him, his angry look was gone, he now had a huge grin on his face, he replies," The toughest in the world, you don't say. Well if she is that good I'll go and fight her to see this for myself!" As quick as a flash Shadow was out the door on the lookout for Ember.

Sonic walked over to Falco and helped him up, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, he asked," What exactly is Shadow doing Falco, I'm not sure what happened?" Falco shrugs his shoulders and says," Not sure, he left to fight that girl, but I don't know what will happen." Knuckles sits at the table enjoying the show, and after finishing his coffee gets up and is ready to start working.

Eggman sat in his base figuring out what to do next since he hasn't attacked for awhile, he says," Ever since that bird defeated me I had to go into hiding and think of a new strategy, so I will build a stealthy robot to teach them all a lesson." As he draws the schematics for his new robot, a noise catches his interest, he turns around and a crow is standing there, he says," Who are you!"

The crow walks up to him and says,"_ My name is Ember, now the reason I am here is for info. Who is the blue bird with laser guns?_" Eggman smiles and says," I would love to tell you, but you see I have more important things to do, and frankly I don't care why you want to know."

The crow slashes it's wing and slams him to the ground, she says," _Tell me what I want to know, or your intestines decorate your base!_" Eggman realizes he made an error in his opponent so he tells her what he knows," The bird you speak of is Falco, he came from another dimension and is strong and witty it would be best not to underestimate him, as I did, now will you get off of me!"

Ember lifts her foot and gets off of him, she says," _Thanks doctor, since you weren't kind to me, I won't be to you!" _With a fast twirl, her wings light up in a beautiful tornado of flame flowing through the fortress; she takes off fire spreading through the entire zone, leaving Eggman in his burning base.

Shadow is on the move, he dashes down the street the rain water rushing in the air like a waterfall, and Shadow is paranoid on trying to fight the this so called strongest being. He turns around as a swift shadow flies by him leaving him In its tracks, he takes off as fast as he can trying to catch up, but unlike last time the wind was against the bird and he could stay on it.

Hs jumps in the air and leaps onto a building gaining height above the bird, he leaps off and lands on a similar building that was a food joint from the smell, he jumped again and kept leaping from building to building, Ember spots him and thinks to herself," _Hmm, the black figure is fast and can catch up to me by leaping, maybe I should meet this person!_"

She turns around and flies towards him, he jumps back onto the building and says," Guess I was caught wasn't I." Ember smiles and says," Yes you were, and if I may ask who are you fast hedgehog?" He looks at her and says with a grin," Your looking at the Ultimate Life Form. My name is Shadow and I would like to challenge you!" She nods her head and says," Yes that would be a grand idea, a spar off against two fast beings of different species, this will be good."

She spreads her wings and takes off into the air, Shadow runs to a nearby wall and kicks himself upwards to meet her, she dives at him while he spin kicks, both blows cause the others move to stop, Shadow jumps off of her and spun dashes down, she flings up in a spiral motion and they collide, Shadow falls to the ground and lands, he holds his arm and she smiles, then she falls down too, her wing was hurt by Shadows spin dash, and Shadow's arm was hurt by her spinning attack.

Shadow jumps up onto another building, she does the same, they charge once more and energy is released from the clash. They continue this cycle until finally they both fall over from exhaust, she says to Shadow," _You are a tough opponent Shadow, I will give you that._"

Shadow laughs and says," This was better than fighting Sonic, he wimps out most of the time and doesn't want to fight his friends or allies." She laughs at the thought of someone quitting because they don't want to hurt a friend, she replies," _Well at least this bought some fun time, that other bird was pretty good as well._" Ember rises up and spreads her wings to fly, Shadow gets up and says," Want to battle tomorrow!"

She turns around facing him and says," Sounds like fun, see yah Shadow!" She takes off into the air and flies away. It takes Shadow a while to focus and he says," What is wrong with me, I was all happy and stuff. What could this mean?" Confused about what happened Shadow took off and headed for the house where Sonic and the others were.

Ember flew through the city, her thoughts were jumbling around she couldn't focus, she said to herself," _What am I doing, I told him I would fight him tomorrow and was being nice, revealing how battles felt to me, what is wrong with me!_" She flies onwards trying not to think about it, but the more she tried she kept thinking it, did she like Shadow?

Sonic was sitting in his room reading a book, Tails was sleeping near his bowl of soggy cereal and Knuckles was enjoying some T.V. with Falco. Shadow opened the door and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed Tails by the tails and dragged him into the lab, he shouted at him to wake him up.

Tails was drowsy but finally asked," What is it Shadow I was sleeping?" The look Tails got from Shadow was the weirdest thing ever, it wasn't mad it was confused. Shadow looked at him and said," I need you to get me to a doctor." Tails looks at him confused and said," Why there is nothing wrong with you?"

Shadow closed his eyes and then said," Yes there is, I have a weird feeling in my stomach, but I don't know why or how it got there, I was fighting with someone and I was all happy afterwards and was talking about things I normally wouldn't talk about, and even asked to fight again tomorrow, what is wrong with me!"

Tails smiles at him and says," There is nothing wrong Shadow; it isn't something bad you feel, it is probably well, love." Love, that word wrung through his head like a train roaring by a cat, Shadow stumbled back and fainted. Tails caught him before causing a serious blow to the head and dragged him into the hall, Knuckles and Falco turned towards them and saw Tails dragging Shadow, they got up and helped lift him up.

Knuckles asked," Did he try to kill you and you had to shoot him with a stun gun." Falco said," No, he was trying to steal your potion off healing and you wacked him with a bottle!" Tails shook his head and said," No none of that, he fainted because he figured out he is in love!" Knuckles an Falco dropped him and they both looked at each other confused and Knuckles said," You do know this is Shadow don't' you?"

Tails nodded and said," Yah I do, and he told me the facts about what he was feeling and I told him what it was." Knuckles looked at him disbelieving and said," SHADOW… SHADOW does that name not mean anything to you, he is incapable of love, and even if he was, with who!" Tails shook his head and replied," I don't know, but we can ask him who he was fighting that should tell us." The two nodded their heads and agreed.

Shadow woke up hours later, he looked around and noticed he was on a bed, he sighed in relief thinking it was a dream, and he got out of bed and walked out the door. He was surprised when Tails, Knuckles and Falco approached him, Tails says," Shadow do you want to talk about your fight earlier, or do you need to sit down?"

Shadow had a sinking sensation that told him it wasn't a dream, he said," No I'm fine, now what do you want!" Knuckles walked up and said," So who were you fighting earlier that you like so much?" Shadow looked at him and then down he finally said," It's that other bird, Ember." Knuckles held back a few laughs and sat down he was honestly trying not to laugh, Falco said," So you have excepted that me and Amy are together and now want a bird of your own, I see."

Shadow glared at him and said," It's not like that, it is just we have more in common than ever believed." Tails says while holding recording equipment." Like what Shadow?" He replies holding his head," we are both really fast, we love fighting, we both like making fun of Sonic and people who don't fight no matter what and tons more that I can't name." Falco added," And the most likely, you feel the same way she does!"

Shadow looked at him angrily and says," What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Falco smirked and said," oh nothing, just that you both like each other." Shadow was about to hit him in his mouthing beak but restrained himself and said," We will just see about that, I will see her tomorrow in a fight and find out then!" Falco smiles and says," Can't wait to see what happens." Shadow takes off out the door leaving the three there to laugh or whatever they were going to do."

Read the next chapter to find out what happens.


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor back in action

Chapter 8: Doctor back in action

Ember flew to the destroyed base, sitting on the ground Eggman pulled on his mustache trying to figure out his new plan. Ember landed in front of him and said," _I'll help you build your next evil plan. But I need your help first._" Eggman looked up at her, rising from the ground he said," Well you do owe me a base for destroying my old one, but what is it you want help with?"

She looked at the doctor and said," _There are strange feelings in my stomach and they aren't hurtful feelings but I've never had them before, until after fighting Shadow and they just showed up, What is it?_" The doctor gave a wicked smile and said," Now, now your problem isn't bad it is good for a young one as yourself, you are feeling a warm spot in your heart that wasn't there before correct?"

She nods and listens to him, he continues," Ah, so you have feelings for the shadowy one, well the way I see it you have to tell him or wait for him to come to you." She looks at the doctor confused and said," _Feelings for the shadowy one, are you sure?_"

Eggman nodded his head and said," I am a doctor after all, a mad scientist yes, but still a doctor. Now I don't need your help with the base or my next plan, but if you see Sonic tell him to meet me on the top of Emerald Island, and to not bring anyone else."

Ember nodded and leapt into the air flying away into the town, Eggman looked up at the sky and with a huge smile on his face says," This will work out perfectly, since Amy and Falco like each other, and hopefully Shadow likes Ember, I can use their love and twist it into my master plan." He laughs into the wind and walks away from the area to Emerald Island.

Shadow walked through the streets, he was looking for any signs of her or anyone for that matter, the streets seemed lifeless and dull. He continued for a while and decided to go up a building he ran up the side and was at the top, he took a look around but couldn't see anything moving, he spotted some animals scurrying and a few people heading in for the night, but noting he was looking for.

He turned around and met the eyes of Ember, he backed up from being startled, he saw that it was Ember and walked over, they said at the same time," I wanted to tell…." Shadow says," You first Ember." Ember looks at him and says," I… I think, I may have feelings for you."

She kind of backed away when she said this but stayed where she was, he said," Yah I kind of feel the same way, how did you find out you liked me?" She responded more happily," I asked doctor Eggman, how did you find out?" Shadow smiled and said," I asked Tails!"

He started laughing at himself for asking Tails when it would have been simpler to ask the doctor. He looks at her and says," So why did you see the doctor about it?" She shrugged and said," I destroyed his base and figured I could bargain with him to listen, but he just wanted me to give Sonic a message."

Shadow shrugged and said," What are you going to do, the doctor is always strange." She laughed this time, and let out a soft giggle escape her mouth. Ember leans forward and kisses him on the cheek, she moves away and takes off, she says," Don't forget about the fight tonight!"

Shadow smiled and said," I would never forget. Hey don't Chicken out." When she was gone, he reached up and touched his cheek he said," She said it first, so I am still the strong one!" He jumps off the building and lands on the ground, ready to leave and get some rest before the fight later.

Falco and Amy were kissing on the couch, what else is new. Sonic walks in and says," I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to start working on saving life, not smooching." Falco got up and walked away with Sonic, he waved goodbye to Amy and the two left.

Shadow walked up to the door and through open the door, accidently hitting Sonic and Falco knocking them over, Shadow laughed at them and kept walking he sat on the couch and picked up the T.V. remote switching it through channels until coming across the Monster truck channel, he say there watching a big truck smash all of the little trucks.

Sonic and Falco approached and Falco asked," So what happened Shadow?" Sonic nodded, Shadow figured they told him as well, or he was eavesdropping, Shadow said," She likes me, what can I say I'm hard to resist." Sonic rolled his eyes and said," Sure you are. So what happened between you two?" Shadow shrugged," Not much, we talked laughed, she gave me a kiss that sort of stuff."

Amy was intrigued now, who would kiss Shadow and live she asked," Who are you guys talking about?" Falco walked over to Amy and said," Well you see Shadow here, went to fight Ember who is the girl killing off some humans, and Shadow here fell in love with her, and I guess she likes him too."

Amy blinked a couple times and looked at Shadow, she suddenly burst out laughing and said," You like somebody, wow either the world exploded or I'm in hell!" She couldn't stop laughing about it, when she finally died down, the three shook their heads, Falco held his thumb up in the background saying good job.

Sonic walked up to Shadow and said," It is only going to get harder on you." Shadow turned to Sonic and asked," What do you mean?" Sonic answered," You'll find out soon enough." Sonic walked away leaving a questioning Shadow clueless to what he meant.

Sonic walked outside and a letter was lying on the ground, he looked around not seeing anyone and opened it, it read: "Sonic, Eggman wants to see you at Emerald Island alone, don't bring any of your friends." Sonic shrugged and dropped the note, before it hit the ground he was gone taking off towards the island unaware of what was to come next.

Ember flew around in the sky, after delivering the letter she wanted to perch and sleep for the fight later, when she finds a spot she lands on it, the tree she was on was pretty tall, leaves were plastered all over its branches, making a comfortable bed to sleep on, she looked around and plucked an apple in front of her, after chomping it down she folds her wings around herself and closes her eyes to sleep.

Eggman was near the Master Emerald, in front of him was Knuckles, he wasn't angry at Eggman he was just protective of the Master Emerald, Eggman said" No need to worry, you can guard your precious stone I'm on important business to meet with Sonic, so just stay out of my way!" Knuckles looked at him and said," Ok, but I'm watching you Eggman any funny moves, I try my new gloves on you." Eggman turned around eagerly waiting to show Sonic his next plan.

Sonic ran through the forest below the huge floating island, he leapt on the trees and jumped up towards it. Landing on it, he charged through the small forest on the island and was headed to the middle of the island where Eggman would be. He raced past the final trees and ran up the stairs stopping in front of Eggman.

Sonic said," So Egg head you need something?" Eggman gave a smile and pulled out a weird remote, he said," Yes I do, I need you and Knuckles out of the way, so I can steal the Master emerald for my newest plan!" He turns around pointing the weird device at Knuckles, Sonic runs forward and jumps in the way of the attack, Eggman presses the trigger of the device, a blast hits both of them, when they don't feel pain they open there eyes, what they see shocks them, a shield trapped him and Knuckles in pure Chaos energy. The Master Emerald sat on its pedestal and Eggman approached it, taking it up he puts it in a robot and it flies away with it, he turns around and says," I want to thank you for being the hero Sonic, if I hadn't anticipated your moves, you wouldn't be in there to hear my plan." Sonic says angrily," And what is your plan Eggman!" Eggman smiles and says," I'm going to use Shadow, Ember, Falco and Amy's love to stop all four of them and then I will take over the world and finally build the Eggman empire!" Sonic couldn't believe it, Eggman made a plan that he knew would work, trapping Sonic and Knuckles, weakens the team, and capturing four powerful people seals his victory as ruler. Eggman walked away leaving Sonic and Knuckles to their fate.

Tails was in his lab working on something to help the team defeat things easier than normal, a suit that can harness the Chaos Emerald power like Sonic and the others, but could actually duplicate the energy given so the Emeralds could still be used, it was pure genius. Falco walked in and taking a look at the suits said," Whoa those are cool Tails, what are they?"

Tails smiles and says," These are the Chaos Suits Falco, any wearer can posses the power of Chaos while in this suit, or unless you're from our world." Falco nodded, he said," Tails you little scientist, you are brilliant." Falco left the room leaving Tails to finish the suits and walked back into the living room to talk with Amy.

Shadow woke up hours later and decided to head out incase Ember was waiting to fight him, as he left the house he noticed Sonic wasn't there and Tails wasn't gone. This was very strange but not really caring he left in a hurry for his fight with Ember. Ember awoke around the same time and realized she would miss the fight if she didn't hurry, she took off as fast as she could, one thing lead to another and they ended up slamming into each other.

Shadow got up and said," Sorry about that, wasn't ready to fight yet." She smiled and said," Me neither, I think we accidently hit each other." He laughed to and said," Well since we are here, why not fight, it is the perfect setting, a clash of swiftness during the sunset." She said," Let's go!"

Shadow leapt up and charged at her spin kicking at her, she jumped up and brought her foot down, he caught it and started to spin, she did the same, they each went flying from the force and crashed into building, Shadow pushed himself out of the hole he made and tried spin dashing, she used her beak drill attack and they collided in an explosion.

Both of them had the same force and energy around them was going out of control, they were causing the buildings and glass to start breaking, the buildings could withstand but the glass was torn apart from the energy, the two leapt back, they both charged once again towards each other, she spiraled into the air, her wings caught ablaze and lit up. She flew down at him, he pulled out a Chaos Emerald and energy spiraled around him as he ran faster and spin dashed directly for the oncoming attack.

Fire Spear, met Chaos Dash, and a huge wave of energy was pushed from them, the buildings around them broke apart and flew in the tornado of energy they were now creating, Shadow and Ember leaned forward and met in a deep kiss, all the energy was flailing around destroying houses and parks, it was the perfect romantic background for these two.

After the whole event was done they landed on the ground and looked around, Shadow started laughing and said," Wasn't there houses here!" She was laughed too and said," I think there was until we clashed and destroyed them." Shadow and Ember looked around hoping no one could see them, and they took off, hoping they were not seen.

Eggman flew above the destroyed ruins of the part of town they were in, he loved the show he was watching and said," Hmm, so the two do like each other, good, this will work to my advantage." Eggman was working on something in his new base, in the center of an inactive volcano, that was a few miles away from the town. He built it in case his other bases were found and destroyed.

Falco walked around the house looking for anyone, the only person he found was Tails and he knew he was here, but Sonic was gone, Knuckles was gone, even Shadow was gone. It was him and Amy, no matter how romantic that felt to him, he was more concerned for his friends at the moment, he walked up to Amy and said," I need to go, something is wrong and I don't like it." Amy hugged him and wished him a safe journey.

Shadow ran up to a building nearby, he was tired from all that has just happened, no matter what he did, he couldn't help think he was being followed by someone, of course he was right but he doesn't know that. Shadow took odd for the house and slammed into Falco who had stepped out not a moment ago, Shadow picked Falco up and said," What is it, I can see by your face some things wrong?"

Falco said," Sonic and Knuckles have not returned from wherever they went, and it's been nearly eight hours now." Shadow rolled his eyes and said," It is probably nothing, but if we have to go, they went to Emerald Island, come on I'll show you."

Eggman pulled at his mustache, if they went to the island they would surely free Sonic, but wait Amy is in the house Eggman said," If I take her now, at least one of them will follow, it's worth a try!" He took off downwards towards the house, ready to put his plan into action!

Shadow and Falco turned around when they heard Amy's scream from the house, Eggman flew out of the house and dragged Amy into the air with his robotic suit, Falco took off towards them and said," Go find Sonic I'll get Amy!" Shadow was getting angry by being bossed around, and with one person it would be too hard.

Eggman was flying higher when suddenly something hit his arm stunning his arm, he released Amy and she fell downwards at the ground, a figure jumps from the house and grabs her midair landing perfectly on the ground, he turned around and put Amy down, Falco smiled and shouted," Thanks Fox!"

Fox smiled and put his thumb up, he took off towards Falco and said," I'll go with Shadow you help Amy." Falco nodded and ran over to Amy. Fox and Shadow took off for the island. Eggman was pissed off, these insolent twigs were getting in his way, and he flew down and held out his hand, a bomb was attached with a weird symbol drawn on it.

He chucked it at Falco who dodged it, a large wave ripples and hits both Amy and Falco knocking them over and stunning them, he walks over and picks them up. He floats up and speaking a code into the armor, boosters come out of his back and take off towards the volcano, collecting the first part of his plan.

Shadow and Fox fun towards the floating island, hoping that Sonic and Knuckles were not dead and useless to them, Shadow said," So you finally woke up I see?" Fox stared at him and said," It's hard to sleep when a large robot suit bursts through the ceiling." Shadow looked back and said," Why didn't Tails help you?"

Fox smiled and said," He was handling dangerous chemicals, do you want to be fried in a house?" Shadow got the point, he was working on something important. They soon reached the floating island, where the Master Emerald had been and hopefully Sonic and Knuckles were.

Read the next chapter to find out what happens.


End file.
